Tu fragancia - NanoFate
by Rikano-kun
Summary: En una noche de lluvia y frío Fate se encontrará con una desconocida. Sin embargo, ella sabe más de lo que debe saber.
1. I Capítulo

Mahou Shoujo lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.

"Como si se tratara de huellas digitales, cada persona posee un aroma que la caracteriza, cuya función es atraer al otro; sin embargo, es disfrazado y hasta cierto punto modificado por perfumes y desodorantes" –Investigador del Cinvestav.

Ahora… ¿El amor entra por los ojos? ¿O es el aroma?

- ONE-SHOT-

Observando como la silueta de mi tía se perdía en el parque, aquella noche para mí era fría y larga. Llevaba un buen tiempo esperando el tren, tardándose más de lo normal en llegar, mi espera continuaba en aquella parada. Más de una hora de espera, aquello me estaba impacientando. Unos cuantos borrachos tirados en la cera, el hedor proveniente de ellos era notable para mi olfato; una extraña mezcla entre podrido, suciedad y alcohol se esparcía en el aire. Aquello era incómodo para mí.

Era una de las cinco personas en aquella estación de tren, dos hombres de traje; robustos, uno de ellos llevaba gafas, su atuendo aludía el buen estado económico, una vida de negocios. Las otras dos personas eran unas estudiantes, todavía llevaban su uniforme escolar; falda azul, un poco más oscuro de lo normal, una corbata y camisa con mangas largas, ellas se cubrían con un abrigo y una sombrilla. Era otoño, el pronóstico anunciaba lluvias y más fría de lo normal.

Aquella ciudad en la que estaba me daba nostalgia, el lugar donde me crie, donde nací y conocí por primera vez el amor.

**Tu fragancia**

**Por Rikano-kun**

El fría se adueñaba de la estación, aquel lugar no tenía un techo, por lo menos donde uno tomaba el tren. Había cuatro bases y una cera, como ya lo dije. Atrás estaba un edificio pequeño, el sitio de taquillas, sus paredes de madera; emitía un olor particular, no era desagradable. Adentro estaba más frío que afuera, por la humedad que yacía dentro. Podría hasta producir neumonía estar esperando dentro. Por eso las personas esperaban afuera, aunque la lluvia los tomara, ya sea por sorpresa o no.

-Tsk, debí haber traído sombrilla- Dije para mí en voz baja, llevaba un abrigo negro; largo hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa ordinaria; color negro con rayas amarillas, mis manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Trataba de cubrirme con el abrigo pero era en vano, más mojada acabé. Mi cabello rubio hasta las rodillas estaba empapado, como si me acabara de bañar.

Las estudiantes me observaban, como si tratasen de ayudarme, impedir que me moje, por su expresión pareciese que me tenían miedo o algo así. Considero que me cuesta sonreír, mi cara seria asusta a algunos y mi mirada penetrante por alguna extraña razón vuelve sumisa a las personas. La única que me ha soportado es mi tía, Lindy Harlown. Cuando era pequeña, ella se hizo cargo de mí después que mi padre falleciera. No tengo madre y tampoco hermanos, ella insistía con que la llamara madre pero nunca lo hice. Ella tiene un hijo, se llama Chrono. Era un poco molesto para mí, ya que buscaba una oportunidad para insinuarse, sin que mi tía se diera cuenta. Recuerdo una vez haberle roto la nariz por eso. Mi altura siempre me ha favorecido en la mayoría de las cosas, aunque también es un medio para que me tengan miedo.

Pensando en el trabajo, en el mañana, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. La lluvia dejo de caer sobre mí, inmediatamente me sorprendí y sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Sin percatarme, me asusté, ya que estaba ida en un mar de mil y un pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te asusté?- Dijo el sujeto, su voz era delicada y amigable, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Su cabello rojo atado en una coleta llamaba la atención de todos, llevaba una camisa rosa de mangas largas, bien clara. Podría confundir su color con blanco. Una falda de revuelo, roja. Un cinturón, zapatos y medias, color negro. Me había cubierto con su sombrilla. Su presencia era notoria, llamaba la atención de aquellos hombres y envidia de aquellas señoritas de la estación, por alguna razón.

Me había quedado muda, observándola. Jamás había sentido algo como esto, su perfume era embriagador, obsesivo. Sus ojos azules me envolvían y me hacían sentir de una manera desconocida. Trague pesado mientras sentía arder mis mejillas. Aquella sensación desconocida se había convertido en algo que envolvía hasta mis nervios.

Al no escuchar una respuesta, se inclinó para ver mi rostro. Mi reacción fue instantánea, fije mi vista a las vías del ferrocarril mientras intentaba balbucear unas cuantas palabras.

-No, gracias.- Salió de mí como un hilo de voz. Mientras me preguntaba a mí misma qué era lo que me ocurría, ésta sensación volvió a mis piernas débiles sólo después que ella me sonriera como reemplazo de una respuesta.

El tren por fin llegó a la estación, ya no me preocupaba lo tarde que era, solo el estar con ella unos segundos más. Cerró su sombrilla mientras esperaba a que pasara ella primero. El tren se encontraba lleno, todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Mi vista estaba fija en ella, no quería perderla, perder a una desconocida de mi vista. Cada paso que daba inmediatamente lo observaba, cada acción que hacía; sacar su celular del bolso, guardar la sombrilla, entre otras cosas.

Un pervertido intentó levantarle la falda, ella estaba atorada, entre la pared del tren y el pervertido, al percatarse que lo observaba, retrocedió, yo tenía ventaja en altura. Al darse cuenta de mi acción, ella bajó la vista, avergonzada. Me acerqué, colocando mis brazos a los lados de ella, el tren iba demasiado rápido y necesitaba un soporte en qué apoyarme, por lo que recurrí a eso. A estos minutos de estar tan cerca de ella, me pregunto qué ojos de odio le habré puesto a aquel hombre. Reí al recordar lo que acababa de hacer y mis mejillas volvían a encenderse.

-Favor devuelto- le susurre de una forma no común en mí, estaba un poco excitada por primera vez.

-G-gracias, Testarossa-san- Fueron sus únicas palabras, observándome fijamente a los ojos, sin dudar. Para mi sorpresa, yo no la conocía para nada. En cambio, ella me sabía el apellido, observé mi chaqueta, ya que en el trabajo nos otorgan un carnet con una foto, para identificarnos pero no estaba allí. No podría decir que me encontraba asustada, por que al momento en el que pronunció mi apellido, solo vino a mí una ráfaga de preguntas.

¿De verdad no la conozco? ¿O no lo recuerdo?

Esas eran mis preguntas, mis dudas. Intenté recordar su rostro, pero nunca lo hallé familiarizado con alguien, una visita de mi tía, nada.

-¿La conozco, señorita?- le pregunté sin dudarlo. Ella tomó mi brazo, para estar más segura en el tren. Literalmente la tenía corralada. Como si de un zorro cazando su conejo, se tratara.

-Puede que sí…- Mientras volvió a sonreírme, olvidaba en la posición que estaba y dónde estaba.

-O puede que solo yo la conozca a usted…- Me dijo, fulminándome con esas palabras tan declaradoras.

De repente, recordé la cafetería, donde trabajo. Mi tía me consiguió el empleo. A mi edad de 19 años necesitaba un empleo, así que le insistí a mi tía. Uno de los negocios de ella, me permitió laborar en el.

-Un café Árabe, Testarossa-san- Balbuceó. Mientras que miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. No muchos pedían ese tipo de café. Por lo general, cuando voy a servir las órdenes nunca me percato de la persona. Esto me deja claro que tengo que ser más precavida. O tal vez no.

El tren se detuvo en una estación pasante. Bruscamente, traté de mantenerme en pie. Empujada por una señora, no pude soportar y tuve que tomar a la señorita desconocida, delante de mí. Empujándola más contra la pared. Al intentar tomar la postura, mi situación era demasiado comprometedora; podía sentir como respiraba en mi cara, no podía quitar sus ojos de los míos. De repente, la puerta se abrió, tomando conciencia de dónde y cómo me encontraba.

-Discúlpeme…- le dije, avergonzada por mis acciones. Sin embargo, de reojo, pude divisar cómo ella hacía una expresión incomprensible para mí. Mientras se relamía su labio inferior, tentándome más.

-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- Replicó. Sin verme a la cara, ¿Había hecho?. Noté como cambió un poco su actitud por lo que acababa de hacer.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, por lo menos para mí. Al recordar la conversación que intentábamos tener le pregunté algunas cosas.

-¿Usted… va a la cafetería Della Pace?- Tal vez mi expresión fue de sorpresa, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ¿Cuánto me conocerá?

-Algunas veces… Testarossa-san, ¿no se acuerda de mí?- Con unas ojos de esperanza, como si esperanzada a que la reconociera. Esos ojos azules que me envuelven hasta asfixiarme.

-Creo que no- Le fui muy sincera, jamás la había visto, mi ceguera en el trabajo es demasiada obvia, al servir a tantos clientes ya me he acostumbrado a olvidar sus rostros e instintivamente solo servir, ignorando a las personas. Se puede decir que puedo dar excusa a mi autoestima que no es tan elevada. Tratando de ignorar a mí alrededor. Y creando así mi propio mundo.

-Siempre acompaño a Chrono- Como si fuera su último aliento me dijo eso. Mis pensamientos volaron en segundos. ¿Será novia de él? ¿Serán amantes?

Él sería mi hermanastro, por lo tanto ella sería mi cuñada temporal… pero jamás lo he tomado como uno, así como a Lindy.

Se volvió un lío mi estómago al escuchar esas palabras. Tengo una manera de pensar de forma negativa impresionante con todo. Sin embargo, lo llamó por su nombre y no por su apellido, eso los hace más cercanos de lo normal. Tampoco utilizó prefijos. ¿Podría sacar algo positivo de esto? ¿Por qué me preocupa todo esto?

¿Puede que me haya…? No, es irracional para mí pensar eso, de una manera tan rápida de haberme gustado alguien.

-No, lo siento. No la recuerdo, Takamachi-san- Una tristeza desconocida me invadía, puede que esté siendo demasiado irracional.

Ella bajo la vista, se miraba decepcionada pero creo que era solo mi imaginación, mientras el tren se detenía. Era mi parada, cerca de mi casa o mejor dicho la casa de los Harlaown.

-Nunca… ¿Nunca te fijas en el interés que muestran los demás sobre ti?- Susurró, saliendo de inmediato del tren. Al parecer era también su parada. Tardé en reaccionar más de lo normal, sabía que esto no era bueno para mí estomago, tantas sorpresas en menos de dos horas. Salí casi corriendo del tren, la seguí y la tomé de la mano. Ella intentó soltarse de mi agarre, sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué tanto sabe usted de mí? ¿Por qué ese interés?- Solté bruscamente las palabras, una desconocida que sabe más de lo que yo sé. Una desconocida que apenas acabo de conocer su nombre. Me pregunto por qué tengo tanta atracción e interés porque sepa de mí. Deseo que ella me conozca.

** Continuará…**

…

Bueno, estaré escribiendo unos cuantos one-shots de unos tres capítulos o menos por ahora, mientras intento retomar y mejorar las otras historias.

Gracias por leer.


	2. II Capítulo

**Continuación…**

Ella sacó un pañuelo oscuro de su falda, con una inicial cosida en el, una F. Ese era un pañuelo de mi colección, mi tía me los regaló para navidad. Otra vez las miles de imágenes pasaron en mi mente, recordando una torpe chica derramando su café sobre su falda.

¿Por qué habré olvidado? Oh, lo recuerdo. Ella iba con mi hermanastro, le tomaba el brazo al entrar, sonreía para él, hablaba cosas lindas para él y le respondía de la misma forma. Ella despertó un interés minúsculo en mí pero al mismo tiempo me bloquee. Al verla con mi hermanastro…

¿De repente pienso en él como hermanastro? De ninguna manera, no es nada mío. ¿Será su novia? Creo que hasta la pregunta es estúpida, justo ahora. Volví otra vez a mi situación actual. Siempre suelo escapar con el pensamiento. Me sorprendo que tan rápido sé olvidar cosas. Ahora que pienso, ya no recuerdo el velorio de mi padre. Al recordar a mi padre recuerdo su voz, sin embargo no recuerdo muy bien su rostro.

Al verla, su expresión era de dolor. Me sentí culpable al no tener delicadeza.

-Yo… me disculpo, no debí hacer eso – Le solté la mano, sin tomar el pañuelo. –Ya puedo recordar… era la acompañante en aquella vez. –

Me acaricie la nuca disimulando el dolor que sentía. Vamos, que ni con mujeres pegaba, eran mis pensamientos en aquella ocasión. Volví a irme a mis pensamientos, ¿A qué me refería con esas cosas? Claro que no estaba enamorada o algo así.

-Se lo puede quedar – Le dije observando el suelo. - ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – insistí con la pregunta, una de las muchas que tenía.

-Chrono me habló de Testarossa-san – De reojo, después de escuchar cómo me llamaba, ¿Tan familiarizada ya?, no podía dejar de verla. Era embriagador, su aroma y su belleza. Reí con un poco de ironía, tal vez por cómo me llamó o fue porque ella sabe de más de Chrono. Si pensamos bien, soy nada más que un dato para eso.

Las diez de la noche. Nunca suelo llegar tarde a casa, ahora lo haré.

-Yo… voy a la casa de Chrono – Balbuceo, otra vez esa atmosfera incómoda. Y con mis pensamientos comiendo mi razón. Observé mi móvil, ya era tarde.

En el camino ella pidió permiso para tomar de mi brazo, tal como hace con Chrono. Seguro que era miedo, las calles de noche no son seguras. Le permití hacerlo, no me molestaba, al contrario. Era hasta excitante.

Cada vez que Chrono tiene visita, yo siempre estoy en mi habitación, por lo que no me entero quién entra y sale de la casa. Él está en universidad, Lindy la paga. Mientras yo trabajo. Siempre he sido esquiva, nunca he dejado que velen por mí.

La casa quedaba larga, por lo que tardamos un tiempo en llegar. Mi abrigo lo portaba ella, no recuerdo en qué momento se lo di pero el caso es que lo portaba ella.

Llegamos a una casa de departamentos o habitaciones, como se llamen. Lindy alquilaba a las personas habitaciones, sin embargo por la universidad de Chrono nos mudamos aquí. Cada quién tenía su propio departamento, no es como si viviéramos juntos todo el tiempo. Hace poco pedí un departamento.

-Ya sabe dónde viven los Harlaown – Le dije, señalando una puerta de madera fina, color blanco. Con un letrero que decía Administración. Las habitaciones de más lujo se encontraban allí. Un buen departamento. Una cocina fina, suelo de madera caoba, un lujo total. Bajo techo, tenía las paredes cubiertas de cueros repujados y tapicería.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, se encontraba en el tercer piso, la puerta al abriste rechinaba, como si de una casa vieja se tratase. Sin recordar que el cerrajero está oxidado. Las habitaciones no son tan finas, sin contar las goteras que se encuentran y la humedad que se esparce por todas las habitaciones al momento de una lluvia, un olor a libros viejos yace en ese departamento, una afición por novelas es culpable de eso. No suelo ser muy quejica, no es como si tuviesen alguna obligación conmigo.

Coloqué las llaves en una mesa vieja y rayada, cerca de la puerta. Dirigiéndome a la cocina; una muy amplia, rustica, sombría y llena de olores agrios como el café viejo. Me quité la ropa, quedando en una camisa blanca sin mangas y con los pantalones a medio abrir.

Dejé las cosas tiradas, como de costumbre. Calenté el poco de café que restaba en la cafetera y me tiré sin fuerzas sobre el sofá viejo, como desplomándome sobre él y apoyando todas mis únicas esperanzas. Observando la luz ubicada sobre mí, por la humedad en aquella habitación, la energía eléctrica se descomponía por veces y hacía que la luz del cuarto desapareciera por segundos. Seguía pensando en ella. ¿Qué pasaría ésta noche con Chrono? ¿Se iría a acostar con él? ¿Por qué sigo pensando esto?

Al escuchar unos golpes sordos en la puerta, me acerqué y abrí lentamente.

Era ella.

Salí de la habitación, sorpresiva. No me esperaba que estuviera aquí.

-Fate-san, gracias por lo de hoy.

-No es nada, Takamachi-san.

-Bueno, Chrono no está en su casa por lo que ¿podría dejar esto contigo? – Me preguntó. Otro favor, ¿Eh?

-Sí, seguro – Respondí sin dudar. Entregándome un libro de la universidad y… besando mi mejilla. Para otra de mis sorpresas. Fui un poco esquiva al momento que hizo eso. Como acto de reflejo. No abstante, sentí sus labios sobre mi piel a pesar del esfuerzo por evitarlo.

...


End file.
